More than meets the eye
by Maui Girl 808
Summary: Set in present time. Snotlout is your basic high school bully who just loves teasing Hiccup, Astrid and Fishleggs, but one day he takes it too far, and Hiccup and his friends won't take it lying down.


Chapter 1

It was an average day in Berk, it was cold, depressing, and pouring rain outside. Not that anyone minded, they simply bundled up in their jackets, got into their cars and left for either school or work.

On this particular day a boy with dark red hair was walking to school with a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes on his right, and a particularly larger boy on his left. The red haired boy was named Hiccup, the boy on his left was his best friend Fishleggs, and the girl on his right was his girlfriend Astrid.

"So what are you gonna do after school today?"

"I have shop class. Then I have to go home and feed Toothless." Hiccup said, referring to his pet cat.

"I swear your cat is evil!" Hissed Astrid, "the little rat nearly scratched my eye out!"

"Well it's not like your cat treats _me _any better!" Hiccup yelled, gesturing to his scratched up cheek, "he _bit _me!"

Fishleggs rolled his eyes, in all honesty both of their cats weren't the most well behaved. Hiccup's black cat, Toothless, loved his master and was very loyal to Hiccup, but _only _Hiccup. Toothless was very naughty when it came to other people, for example, the cat just _loved _biting, clawing and hissing at anything that wasn't Hiccup, not to mention he was very over protective, he didn't like anyone near his owner, not even Hiccup's father!

Astrid's pet was no better either, Arrow was constantly hissing at people that came to close to his human. To make matters worse, both cats hated each other. Hiccup had made the mistake of bringing Toothless to Astrid's house for a kitty play date, Toothless didn't like Astrid, but he was pretty interested in her cat, he was friendly to him, until Arrow decided to knock him into the pool. They immediately began scratching, clawing, biting, and hissing at each other. If Astrid and Hiccup hadn't stopped them, one them would have wound up dead.

As the couple began playfully arguing about their cats Fishleggs was silently murmuring a prayer of thanks to Odin for giving him a very fat and lazy cat that never got into trouble.

They were just entering the large gate that lead to their school, Berk High, when suddenly a bright red sports car zoomed past them. Hiccup, being a klutz, lost his balance and fell backwards in surprise. His friends rushed to his side and soon he was back on his feet.

"Thanks, who was that jerk?"

"Snotlout probably." Astrid growled.

None of them liked Snotlout, he was a jock, a bully, a jerk, and to be completely honest, he wasn't all to bright up top.

"Jerk." Fishleggs muttered angrily.

Hiccup shrugged, "guys come on let's just get inside. It's freezing."

Astrid nodded her agreement, "good idea. Come on."

The three friends marched into school, shook themselves dry, and then peeled off their jackets. Hiccup opened his locker, which was actually very well organized, put his jacket inside, and took out his biology book.

"Thank god the _school's _warm." Astrid said, hanging up her dark blue rain coat before shoving her Calc. book into her backpack.

"Yeah but science class is always cold because it _'keeps the bacteria in balance' _I think she just likes to torture us."

"Jerk alert!" Fishleggs frantically whispered.

They all turned around to see Snotlout walking down the hall, his two loyal followers, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, trailing behind him. Tuffnut was also a jock and a bully, but he mainly focused on punching his sister, who was the only girl on the football team, and the only one who could beat up Snotlout and her brother, aside from Astrid.

"Hey beautiful." He said, stopping in front of Astrid.

The blonde glared at him, "get lost jerk."

"Ooo feisty!" Snotlout said moving closer and placing his hands on Astrid's hips.

"Hey!" His hands were slapped away and Hiccup glared at Snotlout, "back off she's taken!"

"Shut up small fry!" He said pushing the small boy to the floor.

He grunted at the sudden contact with the ground and rubbed his left leg in pain. Astrid and Fishleggs rushed to his side and picked him up off the floor.

"Are you okay? Does your leg hurt? Why are you rubbing it?"

"I'm fine!" He reassured them.

"Little shrimp." Snotlout hissed before walking away, the twins following quickly behind him.

As soon as he was out of sight Hiccup fell back against his locker and sighed in annoyance. "Thanks for getting him off me." Astrid said kissing his cheek.

"I should have punched him." He whispered to himself.

"If you did, you'd probably be on the floor unconscious."

He ran his fingers through his hair, "yeah you're right."

At that moment the bell rang and he cursed loudly, "shit! I'm gonna be late! Bye!"

He then quickly began weaving his way through the crowded hallway. Astrid rolled her eyes before turning to Fishleggs.

"Well let's go. Don't wanna be late for Calc. class right?"

**I will not lie. In all honesty, I don't have a very solid plot line for this, I'm still working on it, but it'll be a slow process.**

**Review please!**


End file.
